Midnights
by detective-sweetheart
Summary: ...they could hardly be described as few and far between, but I wouldn't have traded them for the world.


A/N: My muse apparently likes Munch again, so...therefore this. H:LOTS isn't mine, but Abby and Rose are, and so is Kai.

* * *

It was the third night in a row that I'd come in at midnight. I knew this not only because I'd looked at my watch, but because I could still hear Abby and Rose in the kitchen. The two of them were rarely ever asleep when I came home late, something I called them hypocrites for, because they always were lecturing me about sleep. But the truth was, I was grateful for their company. A day of working murders did nothing to help me sleep, even if I'd wanted to .

"Eat," said Rose, as soon as I'd walked into the kitchen, and pushed a plate at me as I sat down across from Abby, who shook her head at me.

"You ever think about leaving Homicide and going to another squad?" she asked.

"You ever think about going to defend the idiots you prosecute?" I asked in reply. She gave me a look.

"Hell no," she said.

"My point exactly," I said. "You prosecute, I'll give you the people to prosecute. It's as easy as that."

"Sure it is," Rose said absently, sipping from a mug of coffee as she leaned back against the counter. "You guys catch another red ball or something?"

I shook my head, and swallowed what I had in my mouth before answering. "Nah," I said. "Second shift did, though, right when we were leaving."

"I expect Gee will have you working double shifts soon enough, then," said Abby.

"Probably," I said. "But I'm not exactly complaining."

"Maybe you should be," said Rose, frowning slightly. "You just closed your own red ball a few days ago."

"I know," I said, "But second shift's a bunch of idiots, Rosie, you know that."

"Yeah, well…" Rose trailed off and shook her head. "Sometimes I think they work you too hard."

"Who's they?" I asked, reaching for Abby's mug and sipping form it. She swatted at my hand.

"Go on, John, you know where the coffee pot is, get your own cup," she said, and then, "There's no school tomorrow."

"Let me guess," I said dryly, "Kai and Michelle only just went to bed."

"About half an hour ago," said Rose, "The two of them decided they wanted to go on a movie marathon, but they fell asleep." She paused, an amused look crossing her face as she went on. "Abby and I took 'em up to Michi's room, but if Kai hears you, she'll probably come find you."

That was certainly a comforting thought. The aforementioned red ball that the first shift had just closed had involved a child murder. Those always seemed to be red balls, but damned if anyone would ever catch the first shift complaining about it. The only downside was that I'd been able to see my only child for quite a while.

"No school tomorrow, huh?" I said, and Abby nodded.

"And don't you dare tell me you have to go in, either, Kai's been waiting all week to be able to have a day with you," she said.

"Honestly, I should live to see the day you have the heart to disappoint her, though," said Rose. She took the plate from my hands as I stood up and nodded in the direction of the stairs. "You should sleep."

That definitely sounded good. I realized vaguely that I was yawning, and instead of arguing this point with her as I might have normally, I turned, and went upstairs. Footsteps sounded behind me as I made my way to the room at the end of the hall, and I turned. And there was Kai, yawning as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"Hey, you," I said. "What're you doing awake?"

"You talk too loud," came the reply, in that way that most six year olds had for innocently stating what to them was the obvious. I laughed, and went to pick her up; she hid her face in my shoulder and was asleep again a few minutes later. I sighed, and kissed the top of her head, yawning again as I walked into the room.

12:30 in the morning, said the clock as I put Kai in one of the beds and tucked her in. I sat on the other, and watched her for a long moment before starting to drift off, myself, suddenly amused.

These midnights could hardly be described as few and far between; in fact, they were fairly often. It might have been annoying, but…I wouldn't have traded them for the world.


End file.
